one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Astro Boy vs. Robotboy
ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!!!! MELEE! (Cues: Astro Boy Game (2004) - Dr O' Shay House (Day)) "Nothing out of the ordinary here" said Astro Boy to himself. The Mighty Atom had been told to scout all of Metro City to see if he can find anything unusual. "Dr. Ochanomizu will be happy to hear that the city is fine." While he was finishing his scroll, he encountered something strange in a nearby alleyway. He proceeded only to see a strange toy. It almost looks like it's turned off. Astro lifts up the robot to see what it can do. Suddenly, the metallic object turns itself on. This makes Astro surprised, causing him to drop it. The object stands up to reveal that it was a tiny robot, almost like a lost boy. "Place unknown to Robotboy" said the robot in butchered english as he was picking himself off the ground. "Hello there." said Astro politely. "You're in Metro City. Do you need any help?" "Last thing Robotboy remember.... friends disappearing.... Robotboy's vision....fading." "WHAT!?" said Astro shocked. "That's awful! I will do anything I can to hel-" "Kamikazi behind this." said Robotboy interrupting. "Huh?" "Other Robot. Kamikazi's creation!" said Robotboy as his eyes turned red. "K-Kamikazi!?" exclaimed Astro Boy. "I have never heard a name like that before. I was created by Dr. Tenma. I understand that you are stressed, but cal-" (Cues: Digimon Rumble Arena - The Fight for My Friends) "NO!" says Robotboy as he lifts his arm. A strange gun pops out of it. Astro flies upwards to avoid the blast, which freezes a trash can behind him. Robotboy follows suit. Astro turns around and prepares himself for a duel in the skies of Metro City. He can tell that this robot is naturally good, but he is just confused and scared of the situation he is in. Robotboy dashes toward Astro. LET'S KICK THIS INTO ANOTHER GEAR!! FIGHT!! Astro grabs onto Robotboy's arms, stopping his charge. Robotboy uses one of his legs to kick Astro off of him, sanding The Mighty Atom even higher. Astro uses his extra arm jets to stop his momentum. 50... Robotboy flies toward Astro, with a fist out ready to punch him. Astro holds out his arm and starts shooting lasers from his fingers. Robotboy dodges them as he flies around Astro. Astro readies his finger laser again, with his opponent open. Before he can get the shot however, Robotboy releases one giant breath, letting loose a giant windstorm. This windstorm manages to launch Astro though a nearby skyscraper. This creates a cloud of debris that momentarily obscures Robotboy's vision. However, in this single moment, Astro dashed behind Robotboy, proceeding to punch Robotboy in the back, and then following with a kick that sends him straight into the ground. 40... Astro descends to the ground to check up on his opponent. However when he got down there, something was different. The Robot had changed into a new form that was taller, about ten times more intimidating, and armed with guns for hands. Somehow, Astro knew. The real fight had begun. 30... Astro flies away as Robotboy fires a series of lasers that Astro dodges with only a little bit of trouble. Robotboy, now in his Superactivated form, flies toward Astro with a speed much faster than before. 20... This manages to catch Astro off guard as he is punched straight through multiples tall buildings, landing head first into the ground. He realized that his head was stuck in the concrete road. 10... Robotboy lands to where the Astro is, ready to finish this battle when... *Clink* Two machine guns sprout from Astro Boy's posterior. They both start firing. Robotboy blocks this with his arm. Predicting this, Astro uses his spare legs to kick Robotboy into a car. 5... Astro manages to pluck himself out of the ground. Minus one thing.... ....his head. 4... As the headless Astro attempts to pull his head out of the ground, Robotboy arises from the car. 3... Enraged, Robotboy flies toward Astro. 2... Astro notices this and holds out his arm, as it changes into a cannon. Astro fires a blast, and Robotboy flies below it. 1... Astro's body manages to kick Moshimo's creation down to the ground, as he then takes his other arm and fires both of his arm cannons at Robotboy, creating an explosion. K.O!!!! *End Music* As the debris clouds dies down, Astro, after putting his head back on, looks over at the damaged robot. "Don't worry." says Astro calmly as he picks up the disabled Robotboy. "Dr. Ochanomizu will fix you up, and then we can find out what's going on." Astro flies off, Robotboy in hand. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... (Cues: Astro Boy (1980) - Theme Song) Astro Boy flies into the sky and pumps his fist into the air. ...ASTRO BOY!!!!! Trivia * TBA Episode Guide Previous: Unknown Next: Unknown Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles